<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel of Darkness - Character Notes by Brighteyes3216</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647100">Angel of Darkness - Character Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216'>Brighteyes3216</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel of Darkness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I will be introducing more characters in the coming chapters, here is my notes on all of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angel of Darkness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel of Darkness - Character Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought I would share these, because it might be useful. I thought you all might want something to reference when the next chapter is posted (and the school year begins)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Angel of Darkness – Notes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Haydrien Orion Black</em> </b>
</p><ul>
<li>Older (by 3 years) --&gt; born July 31, 1977</li>
<li>Metamorphmagus --&gt; muted (lycanthropy)</li>
<ul>
<li>Eyes: subconscious</li>
<li>Hair: color when concentrating</li>
</ul>
<li>Normal appearance</li>
<ul>
<li>Pale skin (but not so pale to be like porcelain)</li>
<li>Hair</li>
<ul>
<li>Black</li>
<li>Shoulder length</li>
<li>Worn in half ponytail or bun (for Quidditch)</li>
<ul>
<li>Unless Misha corners him and braids it: simple or elaborate --&gt; reference “flower crown incident”</li>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CJArmf4UAAAsmyF.jpg">elaborate flower crown</a> (I know it’s on a girl, but whatever. Haydrien does not care about gender norms)</li>
<li><a href="https://www.menshairstylesnow.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Braid-Styles-For-Men.jpg">simple braided bun</a></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>Faint scruff</li>
<ul>
<li>Short --&gt; 2-5 mm in length</li>
<li>Groomed and shaped</li>
</ul>
<li>
<a href="https://atozhairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/4-Men-Ponytail-with-Side-Part-1024x1024.jpg?x73884">Image reference for appearance</a> </li>
<li>Eyes </li>
<ul>
<li>Steel blue &amp; amber</li>
<li>Amber waxes/wanes like the moon --&gt; full moon = amber, new moon = steel blue</li>
<ul>
<li>Metamorphmagus &amp; lycanthropy genes mixed together</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>6’3” (just under 2m)</li>
<ul>
<li>Same height as Sirius</li>
<li>Half-head taller than Remus</li>
</ul>
<li>Muscular, but not too bulky</li>
</ul>
<li>Moods (lycanthropy) - sometimes affected by the phases of the moon, generally:</li>
<ul>
<li>new: lethargic</li>
<li>full: energized</li>
<li>quarters: off somehow.</li>
</ul>
<li>Professional Quidditch player</li>
<ul>
<li>Russian national team</li>
<li>Tied for title of youngest seeker w/ Krum: born July 15th (Krum) vs July 31st (Haydrien)</li>
<li>Drafted a week after Krum </li>
</ul>
<li>Gay --&gt; contracted engagement to Draco</li>
<li>Strengths</li>
<ul>
<li>Quidditch (obviously)</li>
<li>Offensive/defensive Dark Magic</li>
<li>Warding</li>
</ul>
</ul><p>
  <b>Family:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>Grandparents</li>
<ul>
<li><b>Sirius side</b></li>
<ul>
<li>Orion &amp; Walburga Black {pureblood}</li>
<ul>
<li>deceased</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li><b>Remus side</b></li>
<ul>
<li>Roger &amp; Lurain Lupin {half-blood}</li>
<ul>
<li>Unknown --&gt; no contact with Remus after he turned 17</li>
<ul>
<li>Unofficially disowned</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>Aunts/Uncles</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Sirius side </b>(younger brother)</li>
<ul>
<li> Uncle Regulus Black</li>
<ul>
<li>Proxy for Black seat in the Wizengament (Britain)</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>
<b>Remus side</b> (none)</li>
<ul>
<li>only child, as far as he knows</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>Extended</li>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Sirius side</b> (cousins)</li>
<ul>
<li>Andromeda Tonks neé Black </li>
<ul>
<li>Estranged</li>
<li>Disowned from Black family for running away from marriage contract (with the Avery heir) and marrying a muggleborn</li>
<li>One daughter</li>
<ul>
<li>Hufflepuff --&gt; graduated, now auror</li>
</ul>
<li>Order member</li>
<ul>
<li>Passive --&gt; runs a safe house</li>
</ul>
<li>Lives in England --&gt; unknown, under Fidelius Charm</li>
</ul>
<li>Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black</li>
<ul>
<li>Mentally unstable</li>
<ul>
<li>Receiving treatment from Mind Healer</li>
<li>Some improvement, but prone to manic episodes</li>
</ul>
<li>Danger to herself and others</li>
<ul>
<li>Confined to their manor</li>
</ul>
<li>Former Inner Circle Death Eater</li>
<ul>
<li>Kept from meetings due to mental unpredictability</li>
</ul>
<li>Lives in Denmark </li>
<ul>
<li>Haydrien is very close to his pair of “uncles”</li>
<ul>
<li>They come around to Moscow &amp; teach him things:</li>
<ul>
<li>Dueling</li>
<li>Dark Arts</li>
<li>Martial Arts</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>Narcissa Malfoy neé Black</li>
<ul>
<li>Married to Lord Lucius Malfoy</li>
<ul>
<li>Son: Draco Lucius Malfoy (17) (3 years older - June 5, 1977)</li>
<li>Daughter [accident]: Lyra Amerillis Malfoy (4) (February 6, 1990)</li>
</ul>
<li>Pureblood socialite</li>
<li>Healer --&gt; fully trained, but not employed anywhere</li>
<li>Unofficial Death Eater</li>
<ul>
<li>Provides medical attention to members when needed</li>
</ul>
<li>Lives in England --&gt; Wiltshire</li>
<ul>
<li>Heavily warded --&gt; two levels of wards</li>
<ul>
<li>Death Eaters: allowed access to Dining Hall, Small Ballroom (impromptu healing hall), and East Parlor (impromptu private treatment room, just off the Small Ballroom)</li>
<li>Family: entire estate</li>
</ul>
<li>Can be modified/temporarily lifted for certain events:</li>
<ul>
<li>Galas, parties, soirées, book clubs, ladies’ luncheons, etcs.</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>
<b>Remus side</b> (uncle)</li>
<ul>
<li>Great Uncle Joziah Lupin</li>
<ul>
<li>Runs a magical creature reserve in France</li>
<li>Still talks to Remus --&gt; favorite nephew</li>
<ul>
<li>Dotes on Haydrien</li>
</ul>
<li>Does not talk to Roger (his younger brother) after the man “abandoned” Remus</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Friends:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Viktor Krum</strong> (Bulgaria)</li>
<ul>
<li>Bonded over Quidditch </li>
<li>Both “babies”</li>
<ul>
<li>Youngest professional Quidditch players</li>
<li>Youngest in their year</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>
<strong>Alexei Djokovic</strong> (Ukraine)</li>
<ul>
<li>Charms protégé (both Light &amp; Dark)</li>
<li>Pureblood family with power in Ukrainian magical government</li>
<li>Contracted engagement to Misha Borev</li>
<li>
<a href="https://previews.123rf.com/images/tverdohlib/tverdohlib1609/tverdohlib160900526/62479712-jeune-homme-avec%20-de-beaux-yeux-barbus-visage-grave-bleus-cheveux-bruns-dans-sweat-%C3%A0-capuche-noire-posa.jpg">Image reference of appearance</a> </li>
<ul>
<li>But with more chestnut-red hair color</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>
<strong>Misha Borev</strong> (Ukraine)</li>
<ul>
<li>Combat magic &amp; mastery in Dueling</li>
<li>embodies the saying: “Look like the flower, but be the snake underneath”</li>
<li>Teasingly calls Haydrien her “gay best friend” or “GBF” for short</li>
<li>Enjoys cornering ‘Ri and braiding his hair </li>
<ul>
<li>Simple: one or two french/dutch braids</li>
<li>Intricate: designs, crowns</li>
<ul>
<li>With conjured everlasting flowers</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>Contracted engagement to Alexei Djokovic</li>
<li><a href="https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-85e8b77382332601d6d90667acbb645f">Image reference for appearance</a></li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Other people of note:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Weasley family:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>Some ages of children changed:</li>
<ul>
<li>Percy (August 22, 1975) – one year older</li>
<li>Fred &amp; George (April 1, 1978) – two years older</li>
<ul>
<li>Started Hogwarts a year late – family did not have the funds to send both &amp; denied scholarship money </li>
</ul>
<li>Ron (March 1, 1977) – three years older </li>
<li>Ginny (August 11, 1983) – two years younger</li>
</ul>
<li>Fred, George, and Ron start at Hogwarts the same year</li>
<ul>
<li>Twins started a year late – family did not have the funds to send both &amp; denied scholarship money (they received some aid the next year due to having 3 children starting)</li>
<ul>
<li>Twins --&gt; Slytherin</li>
<li>Ron --&gt; Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li>Ginny starts the year the story takes place (1994)</li>
<ul>
<li>Close with the twins; Ron picks on her</li>
<li>Sorted Slytherin</li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hermione Granger:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>age changed: September 19, 1976 → three years older</li>
<li>still Gryffindor</li>
<li>religious zealot → idea inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/130485">this series</a>, specifically<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059005/chapters/4473876"> this fic</a>
</li>
<ul>
<li>I love the hypocrisy and juxtaposition of all that: a religious witch.</li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luna Lovegood:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>age changed: February 13, 1978 → three years older (still one year younger than the main crew)</li>
<li>pureblood (I don't know if that is canon, but I have decided that she will be in this fic)</li>
<li>parents:
<ul>
<li>Xenophilius Lovegood
<ul>
<li>all canon applies</li>
<li>bloodline has some Seers</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Pandora Lovegood neé Malfoy (deceased)
<ul>
<li>estranged younger sister of Lucius Malfoy
<ul>
<li>not fully disowned, but she broke her marriage contract with Jackaby Nott (Theo’s father - no canon first name so I made one up)
<ul>
<li>unlike Andromeda, she still married a pureblood ... just not the one she was supposed to marry</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>sometimes exchanged letters with her brother</li>
<li>died over the holidays of Luna’s first year (1 year earlier than canon, date wise)
<ul>
<li>after the funeral, Lucius takes more of a role in his niece’s life → making sure her father is taking care of her properly</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Somewhat friends with Draco (she makes him uncomfortable but she does not mind or care)
<ul>
<li>has met Haydrien on the rare occasion they are both at the Wiltshire manor at the same time.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Lyra likes her</li>
<li>Seer, though not traditional → her made-up creatures are spirits that talk to her, telling her of the past, present, and future.
<ul>
<li>Her “lunacy” is a cover and protection to prevent people from knowing and exploiting her Seer gift.
<ul>
<li>I think this idea is from <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5908952/1/Rise-of-the-Dark-Angel">this fic</a>, but I cannot exactly remember (I’ve read too many Dark!Harry fics)</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>I mean, Luna is a Ravenclaw afterall. She’s brilliant. Weirdness can be a defence mechanism to keep people out of arms’ reach (I know I use it). And children make up things to explain what they see
<ul>
<li>Xenophilius did not think anything strange of the things Luna saw.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Bonus:</b> in the next chapter on the main story, you'll get some Draco perspective, and the beginning of the tournament =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>